1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a firefighter training device and more specifically it relates to a water recycling and firefighting training system for efficiently practicing connecting water hoses between a water storage tank including a fire hydrant and fire engine to form a closed-loop water circulation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fire departments are faced with the task of training their personnel to perform in high stress and dangerous situations. The personnel are often times responsible for safely operating fire pumps on fire engines and quickly connecting water hoses between fire hydrants and the fire engines.
To become efficient at using the firefighting equipment, the personnel must train for many hours, often times using thousands of gallons of water. When training in real environments, the water used for training purposes is often flushed down the drain, thus wasting large amounts of water.
In addition, many cities and jurisdictions do not allow fire departments to flow these large amounts of water to train the personnel for various reasons, such as the large costs associated with using the water, the loss of water to city water systems, the wasting of precious water resources, and to prevent public outcries associated with the large amounts of water wasted. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved water recycling and firefighting training system for efficiently practicing connecting water hoses between a water storage tank including a fire hydrant and fire engine to form a closed-loop water circulation system.